consequences of a promise
by Twilight-nightmare
Summary: ten years since he set off to find Navi Link returns begrudgingly to fulfill a promise to an old friend... a promise made by misunderstanding but one a hero cant avoid keeping. Read & Review people!
1. Chapter 1 return to a forgoten kingdom

I don't own anything on the Zelda series Ok I don't expect every one to like it but this is merely for entertainment and not for personal gain (Bwhahahaha) ahem anyway read & review

How I write a space between lines is a change in location.

Every time someone different talks it's on a new line

"" speech '' thought

Consequences of a promise

Summery:

What happens after Zelda sends link back to enjoy his childhood but only to find that no-one remembers his face or his heroic deeds. Torn by loneliness he heads out in search for his fairy friend. Ten years have passed since he left now he's returned to the land that made him a hero then forgot about him just as quickly at the request of queen Zelda

He stood outside the massive gates of Hyrule castle holding the reigns of Epona tightly in his bandaged hand. Times had been rough for the young hero growing up homeless wasn't really the problem. He'd kept himself busy saving lives and slaying monsters living off of the land when gratitude was in short supply. Over the years he'd had to replace his tattered clothing several times over, his Hylian shield had long sine been damaged beyond repair. Luckily though he'd had enough fore-sight to store some of his things here in Hyrule in case he needed them and he really did.

Disdainfully he glanced over his apparel he sneered with disgust; his hands were bandaged with dirty cloth and his once sturdy boots had worn through he wiggled his toes feeling the cold wet mud shlosh between his toes. His body wrapped tightly in a single cotton sheet filthy and tattered. He sighed again brushing his wet hair from his eyes as the rain began to grow heavier. He gave a warm smile to his faithful horse for sticking with him through all of this, he'd spent pretty much all the money he could muster to keep her healthy keeping her coat clean, well groomed and tick free she was such a sharp contrast to the filthy rider. His admiration was cut short as the drawbridge clanged to life landing by his feet with a hefty thud. Clicking he urged Epona into the city redoubling his tight grip as the more deprived of the residents spied from the alleys, the guard on duty wrinkled his nose as Link passed before closing the gate behind him "guard! Were can I get cleaned up? For my journey has been quite a rough one" slightly relieved that this wasn't just another wondering vagrant he pointed Link towards the bath house, after thanking him he passed him a rupee and walked off. Man he was glad he could now spend the small fortune he'd acquired in rupees he'd mounted up. Many of the places he'd visited had never heard of the 'strange currency' causing him problems on more than one occasion. After get stabling for Epona he entered the warm inviting entrance of the bath house where he was greeted by an over exuberant woman who bounded up to him the moment he closed the door

"Hyoh what can I do for you this fine day handsome?" Link blushed slightly as he wrung out his hair

"I need a bath and some clean clothes"

"I'll say! Phew you smell like you'd slept in a stable" he would have laughed if it hadn't held some truth. Instead he just rubbed the back of his head. "This way I'll take you to our finest suite"

"But miss I couldn't. Really, I can't afford such things I still need provisions… and so… I'd much rather have the standard room" she just giggled as she twirled her hair with her finger

"For you darling I'll give you a special rate. One as cute as you shouldn't have to look like death warmed over" she gave him a wink which caused him to blush brightly. Opening the door to the room and after Link argued with her for over ten minutes that he'd be fine on his own and he wouldn't need her help she left with a fake pout. God he hated pushy women. After a good hour of scrubbing and soaking he was finally clean, and rummaging through his belongings he found one of his green tunics that had the least damage and looked somewhat presentable and put it on. Walking into the foyer the woman who'd served him earlier almost fainted. He was handsome beyond reason his warm smile and kind blue eyes only helped to intensify the glow of his face, his long blonde hair hanging loosely in bangs over his face and tied neatly at the back with tanned leather, she tried to speak only to have complete nonsense spew from her mouth

"Thank you for the hospitality but I must be off now. How much do I owe you?" shaking her head she finally got a payment of 10 Rupees he flashed her one of his trademark smiles and left leaving her to drool as he headed into the market.

Link quite happily browsed through the stalls of the market glad to be rid of the foul odour and bad attention he seemed to get when he had little time to clean up. Personally he wasn't fussed about that sort of thing he had grown up as a warrior training and saving the innocent came paramount to hygiene after all he always ended up with monster blood on him at some point in the day anyway. Picking up an apple he flicked a rupee to the salesman and took a deep bite… how he'd missed the taste of fresh fruit; it always went off too quickly and he wasn't able to get fresh ones while out in the field. Savouring the sweet juices as they trickled down his throat after he finished he bought another and quickly devoured the tasty fruit.

"Excuse me are you by any chance Sir Link?" shocked Link turned to face a Zoran soldier who'd spoke his mouth still full with half chewed apple

"Hudhsch gulp what… who are you?" the Zora gave a strange salute as he introduced himself

"Captain Krell at your service I have a message from the princess for a Sir Link" for the first time in years Link felt embarrassed by his dishevelled appearance

'Crap what could this be about I thought no-one par Zelda remembered me' It was obvious by his expression Krell was expecting a return on his introduction clearing his throat Link spoke "I'm Link but can you make this quick I'm expected to meet Zelda today?"

"Interesting but do you know that Queen Zelda is currently a guest in the Zora domain. Coincidences aside Sir Link I humbly request you return with me to speak with the princess"

'With Ruto why?' "what does she want with me?"

"I was not told the specific details. To my knowledge your presence is required in the discussion over the Zora sapphire"

'Oh crap!'


	2. Chapter 2 painful memories

Consequences of a promise chapter 2

Link face paled at the mention of the gem 'The Zora sapphire, that gem that Ruto gave me… that thing's still in the temple of time. I can't go back empty handed she'll kill me… but Zelda's their as well so I can't use her as an excuse either hmmm' he pondered over his options carefully while the small Zoran grew more and more impatient

"You do understand the urgency of this? If you would gather your things and meet me at the city limits!" the Zora said through grit teeth before storming off through the crowd, Link gave out a physical sigh of relief 'how can I face off against dragons, demons and evil sorcerers but any mention of a girl and I freeze up like an idiot?' sulkily he walked away from the stalls that had so keenly held his interest just moments before and toward the temple of time kicking pebbles and trash as he went barely noticing the shadow clad figure peering from the darkness of the alley

Standing in front of the majestic doors of the temple brought back lots of memories, even after all this time it still looked the same and still as dead as ever. Pushing open the doors he walked in the cavernous halls of the empty temple echoed each footstep as he walked to the pedestal that still held three shining jewels; one red, another green and the last a dark blue sapphire each he'd spent so long and tried so hard to acquire and now look at them… set like Damn museum pieces, gathering dust in a forgotten temple that no-one visits in remembrance of a hero in a tale never to be told. Links brow furrowed as his rage boiled to a peak the image of the Tri-force of courage burned brightly on his hand casting twisted shadows in the once peaceful hall. Losing to his rage Link couldn't bear to look at his forgotten legacy he blinked and the once soft and gentle Aquamarine eyes were replaced by burning crimson pupils on a black eye loosing a feral roar Link brought his fist down hard onto the pedestal in a blurred strike causing the smooth marble surface to erupt in a shower of broken chips, Link let out another deathly scream as the light of the Tri-force erupted in waves of magical energy each cutting swathes of light into the pillars like a knife through paper, gauging lines out were once was stone. As the waves reached their peak Link grabbed the three gems and walked calmly out of the building with his eyes closed to the destruction through a shower of broken glass. Once clear of the room and with his magic now spent the Tri-force of courage on his hand dimmed and the slam of the temple doors was all that was needed for the once mighty pillars to give way under the strain, bringing the walls down in a cloud of debris. By the time the city Guards had reached the temple all that stood was a single pillar surrounded by rubble. Cries could be heard as orders were given and people were questioned as palace security prepared for the worse, by then though they were too late the culprit was far from their grasp behind the heavy gates of the city Link had long since set his saddle and had rode out to meet Krell in the fields of Hyrule.

"Are you finally ready?" growled the grumpy Zoran. He hated being away from his home and family away from the cool refreshing waters and hated even more the people of the dry world, needless to say this task demeaned him greatly and waiting on this Hylian was driving him insane

"All set" Link gave a broad smile as he patted the sack that held all his worldly belongings. With a soft touch he guided Epona towards him, Krell stood with a practiced military air aside a large coral coach ushering him in. Link grimaced at the prospect of riding in that gaudy vehicle the pink coral seemed to swirl with its highlights of yellow and orange of sickening variety, he swore if he had to look at it any longer he'd throw up "Urgh I don't have to ride in that do I?" Krell turned and stared at the coach examining it closely and seeing no damage he turned back to Link

"I fail to see what's wrong this is our finest coach and it's in perfect condition!" he said with a huff every sentence this Hlyian spoke infuriated him more

"Let me guess… It's Ruto's right?" stunned he just blinked twice before speaking

"IT'S PRINCESS RUTO TO YOU! Ahem how could you tell anyway?" Link gave a sideward glance to the colour scheme

"An educated guess… would you mind if I just rode my horse?" words couldn't describe the relief Krell felt at this proposal, the sheer thought of a non-Zoran riding in a Zora coach… the princesses coach no less, made him sick to his stomach and with all the ease of a politician he spoke as if he was doing Link a favour

"The coach would be far more comfortable but If you insist you can but if anyone asks it was your decision. What pray tell is going on in the city?" Link looked over his shoulder at Hyrule castle before shrugging

"Probably trying to redecorate the temple for a wedding or something" he said with a smirk Krell muttered something under his breath and even with Links pointed ears he couldn't make it out but it vaguely sounded like '_damn stupid Hylians couldn't find a fish in a barrel _' before he climbed onto the drivers seat of the gaudy coach "lets go if we hurry maybe we can get there before nightfall" Link shouted at the driver before galloping off toward the Zora kingdom after a few choice words spoken under his breath Krell drove the carriage after Link who was now but a silhouette in the distance

"Damn Hylians!"


	3. Chapter 3 two life times of avoidance

Consequences of a promise chapter 3

A shadowy figure watched Link intently through the red smoke watching as he destroyed his temple, watching as he stole the spirit stones, and watching as he rode carefree toward the Zora kingdom acting like nothing happened "That's it link you're progressing nicely. It won't be long now." He said in a raspy whisper as a thin smile crept across the decrepit remnants of what had once been considered a handsome face "But you may need another incentive…" with a wave of a frail hand the image grew dark and the smoke thinned away into nothing "yes it won't be long now!"

Being able to ride the open clear fields of Hyrule again was helping Link forget his troubles the fiasco at the temple but a shadow the light could chase away but for Link moments like this never did last long. Something in the air seemed wrong and the faint sound of a soft tinkling bell rang in the distance. Epona stopped abruptly rearing onto her hind legs braying bleats as she kicked madly at the air Link held on to her main for dear life trying to calm his old friend by whispering calmly into her ear. Krell just snickered while riding on ignoring his plight even when Epona reared again sending Link to the ground then ran into the distance toward Lon-Lon ranch he ignored the young Hylian enjoying Links humiliation while he focused on the distant visage of the Zora kingdom…

Dazed Link stared skyward red faced and breathless watching the clouds as they passed overhead and the once faint sound of a bell grew louder and louder still until the very sound became unbearable; Link sat up and looked around for the source his hands clasped firmly over his ears. Not two feet away from him the ground began to tremble as soft turf was torn into the air when skeletal fingers clawed their way to the surface, twice more did the ground surrounding Link began to shake and twice more did the bony hands of the Stalfos claw through, dragging their undead bodies into plain view, Link blinked. He hadn't been in Hyrule for near going on ten years but he still vaguely remembered that Stalfos only appeared at night. Acting quickly flipped backwards resting on his right hand as he used his left to pull the Kokori Sword from its sheath at the base of his spine, landing firmly on his feet with the sword held ready. By now the Stalfos we're free of their graves each plunged a hand back into the earth and pulled out large rusted swords and advanced on Link. Link flipped deftly over the head of one of the Stalfos bringing the small sword in a backward arc into its spine severing its top from its bottom then flipped the sword so he held it by the tip and slung it straight into the second Stalfos' skull he watched as it turned to dust before his very eyes, he was about to jump again but he was stopped by the first Stalfos he thought he'd destroyed the severed torso held his legs fervently as the last lumbered at him with its sword raised high

"Stupid Link amateur mistake, how long you been doing this?" he berated himself ignoring the oncoming blade

"Gaaaagh!"

"Will you just…SHUT UP!" as the blade came down over his head Link quickly clasped onto the weapon stopping it mere inches from his nose. With his hands clasped firmly on either side of the sword he made a quick shunt slamming the handle back into the Stalfos skull knocking it away, as the skeletal body crumbled away he flipped the sword around and brought its full weight down on the skull of the Stalfos by his feet shattering it into pieces then threw it at the chattering skull on the ground. Only after the ghost lights faded from their sockets did he make his way to retrieve his Kokori sword then placing it back into its makeshift sheaf and walked toward the coach "Where the hell were you? You could have helped fish breath! You are supposed to be a soldier am I right?" he said furiously at Krell but the Zoran just smiled

"You looked in control. So I didn't see the need!"

"You… yellow… cowardly… whatever! But now you're giving me a ride!" Link hopped into the carriage, sitting on the soft satin pillows made quite the difference from his hard leather saddle and he happily popped his feet up on the opposite seat and set himself for a comfortable ride at Krell's expense.

"B…but what about your horse cant you call it back?"

"I could" he said in a humoured tone "but… that'd make your job easier now we wouldn't want that now would we!" Link tried to sound serious but about halfway through he broke out in an evil snicker before he pulled a small blue ocarina out of his shirt and began playing a soft melody on it as the coach lurched forward back on track toward the palace, the notes rang in fluid motion as he played the nocturne of shadow blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

THE ZORA KNGDOM:

The carriage pulled up outside a cave Link had never seen before, he was about to ask if they'd gone the wrong way before another Zora came out of the dark this one smaller barely coming to links waist and greatly overweight with two tendrils dangling from his top lip like a comical version of a moustache "This him?" he asked Krell pointing toward Link. Krell just nodded before he walked into the cave leaving them alone. "Good. Good. Link was it? Well it's a real honour to meet you"

"It is?"

"Why certainly! Princess Ruto won't stop talking about you. She's quite taken with you it seems" the tubby little Zora broke out into a hearty laugh making his neck and stomach shake comically, Link patience began to thin

"Can we get this over with?"

"Pardon? Oh of course you must both be anxious to get this over with and get on with your lives. The princess has waited for this for a very long time."

"Sorry about that" he said apologetically scratching the back of his head.

"No need to apologize mi'boy all that matters is that you're here now. Come now we can't keep her waiting. Let's go" beaming broadly he brought an arm round his waist and guided him into the cave. At first there was nothing but darkness but as they went deeper a faint blue glow began to grow until every aspect of the tunnel was illuminated in its light. The quiet that had settled unnerved the little man and if only to make things more civil he asked "so what have you been doing over the years"

"I'd rather not talk about it" was all the answer he got. The tunnel opened up into the main hall of the Zora kingdom the first thing Link recognized from his last visit was the giant pristine waterfall set at the back of the cave he was lost in the beauty of the lake it was so clean and crystal clear. He stopped at the edge of the lake staring into its depths as the little Zora walked away ten minutes passed and he returned with the Princess

"LIIIIINNNK YOOOHOOO!" Links heart jumped into his throat racing at a mile-a-minute. Spinning around to face her he was hit hard as Ruto tackled him her arms wrapping tightly around his neck squealing like a little girl again knocking him into the cold water of the lake "You're back! You finally came back to me." She broke her embrace her smile fading "You do have the Zora Sapphire right?" coughing harshly trying to breathe again

"cough cough your crazy I could've drowned!" she swam back a bit looking hurt and pouting

"I'm s…sorry it's just that… well, I haven't seen you in over ten years and I…I missed you" Links angry expression softened as he pulled the shining stone from his pocket

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked

"Yay we can finally get married" she began hugging him again as his face turned a sickly white colour

"MARRIED!"

"You promised remember, all those years ago and now you're here with my engagement present, we can get married today"

"Bu…but I have to see Zelda she's expecting me!" he said frantically trying to find an escape

"Nonsense! She's already here. I've already got the wedding ready. All the sages are already here, except Saria who had to stay in Kokori forest" Links head sunk in defeat as she babbled on, he wasn't getting out of it this time he was sunk. How could he forget about this twice now? "finally after two life-times we will finally get married I'm so excited are you?"

"Ecstatic" he sighed


	4. Chapter 4 things never go as planned

_I've decided to double the length of the chapters so the updating might suffer somewhat as my writers block continues to build as the plot thickens _

_Thanks to the two people who reviewed on your own, you're the best! Even if its not you're pairing of choice you took the time to review for that I THANK you_

_I know it's a shameless plug but if anyone wants to see my art I have a deviant account by the name of (Dreams-of-twilight) _

Consequences of a promise chapter 4

Link hated this feeling that now plagued his mind, this lack of control, to be spiralling out of control down a path set by someone else's will. It had been years since he had lost any kind of control over his life. There had been nothing he couldn't handle just by keeping a level head and steady hand. But this… this was far from being in control and he hated it. He just sat there on the bed set out for him as people ran about putting the last finishing touches to his 'big day,' moping with his head in his hands his ruffled hair still dripping wet hanging limply over his shoulders from his little 'swim' with Ruto. He tried to think of a reason to back out of this… oh he'd came up with plenty but each one was just an evil lie and he prided himself on his integrity so that was out of the question. He could just tell her the truth and say that he didn't love her and he only took the sapphire to save the country… he sighed heavily, again that was out of the question, that would tear out her heart, he'd done something similar to that before… in another life.

He now knew that other the sages had also remembered everything and it really wasn't fair to put her through it all again. After all it really was his fault for being oblivious on both accounts.

"Stand UP!"

"Huh?"

"Stand up sir I need your measurements" Link was forced to his feet as the tailor whipped out a large measuring tape and begin his work paying little heed to Link as he forcibly held out his limbs and hurriedly scribbled down his measurements

"Take it easy I am not a display dummy!"

"No time… No time everything needs to be finished by tonight. By order of the king" he said while recording Links inner leg length "hmmm I think we have the perfect outfit for you. Now stay here and I will fetch it" it sounded more like an order than a request… it seemed Link wasn't the only one reluctant over the whole marriage idea he must have been brought in from Hyrule just for this event

'I wonder how he's dealing with the damp.'

"Like I have a choice" he grumbled. The porters now gone and things had begun to quiet down Link decided it was about time to take a decent look at his new lodgings after all he may have to spend some time here. At first glance it was obvious the ever-loving Ruto had tried her best to make it how she thought he'd like it...perhaps she knew the truth about his feelings for her and that if she made it feel homely enough he'd stick around that bit longer. Link shook the thought from his mind it really made no difference to him he had to stay at the very least until the world need saving again. The room itself wasn't overly big it even had a balcony carved out of the rock which opened up into a breathtaking view of the ocean he stood there for a moment admiring the beauty and breathing in the salty air before heading back in, working his way around the room he notice that the walls were smooth, worked and painted into detailed but exaggerated murals of his forgotten adventure, he sighed and smiled softly. He appreciated the thought but anyone looking at this will probably think he's glorifying himself to be something he wasn't, aside from that there was two dressers in the corner with a small table on either side 'least she got me someplace to stash my clothes in I suppose' he had to question her logic though. She could have easily gotten him a room outside the main cave, away from all this water. How was he supposed to keep his things dry when everything in this kingdom was constantly in the water? He'd need to speak to her about that.

"Link! Link… you have to come quickly!" a scream from below called out to him and he smiled to himself as he bolted for the door the tailor had poor taste in timing he met link as he was halfway down the stairs

"STOP! we still need to get you ready…" grinning like a child he simply picked up his pace and arched his step running along the wall up and over his head (a little trick he picked up in the jungles of Baiton) the main room burst into view as the stairs arched around the back of the waterfall and out into the dry fields of Hyrule.

Down the hill was Skull Kid with Epona his small frame flying around as Epona reared high whipping her head left and right.

"Pleeeeeeease Link sort out this craaaaaaazy horse!" Link sat on a nearby rock and pulled out his Ocarina and began to play Epona's favourite song and as the sweet notes floated gently on the wind the wild horse threw Skull Kid to the ground and trotted to links side nuzzling her head into his chest

"Skull kid? What are you doing here?" he asked as he stroked Epona tenderly, then his head sank low "Don't tell me you're here for the wedding?" he winced at the word

"Wedding… what're you talking about? I just saw your horse running round with no-one on it, I tried sorting her out. But she must be still upset I hit her that time…. and she just ran here like she was possessed when I tried to hold her reigns!" there was an odd silence as he took in what Link had said before "… wedding? Who's tying the knot? Don't tell me…" he began bouncing up and down holding onto Links free hand, Link grimaced as Tatl and Tael buzzed to life from the confines of Skull Kids hat

"So who's the lucky lady then Link?" Tatle chimed

"…"

"What? I didn't hear you. Speak up!" Tael this time the purple fairy flitted in front of his eyes trying to get him to speak up but before he could two long damp arms wrapped themselves round his waist gently and Link face paled for the umpteenth time today

"Me!" the soft resonant voice spoke followed by a giggle

"Really…! so can I… urm… come to the wedding?" Skull Kid asked with a weak smile

"Can we!" Tatle corrected

'No support from any of my friends! I swear when will I wake from this nightmare?'

"Sure! Any friend of Links is a friend of mine" the two fairies tinkled happily as the duck faced imp wooted then rushed inside. Link wanted to follow them but he could still feel the tender embrace from Ruto who still had her arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile despite himself, so many things had changed over the years and maybe just maybe things could be different this time.

"You've sure mellowed out over the years. I remember times when you where so high strung it scared me at times." There was an odd silence "Ruto… is something wrong?" the gentle arms where gone from his waist he turned round to look at her expecting her to be like every time he'd seen her lately happy and smiling as if the world could do no wrong, instead she was holding herself tightly the smile that once lightened her unique face replaced by a sadness that seemed to eat away at his very soul. It was something about how she moved, half-heartedly wiping away the tears that began to break free trying to hide it from him holding herself tightly "W…what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you…? I'm sorry if I've offended you I meant it as a compliment I swear" he rose to his feet and held out his arms to comfort her but with every step he took forward she took one away "Ruto? Is something wrong? You can tell me cant you?" he said compassionately

"Are we doing the right thing?" Link was knocked aback. Wasn't she the one who was pressing this wedding on him?

"What do you mean doing the right thing?" asked dumbfounded

"The wedding… us! I'm… I… I don't know"

"What brought this on? You yourself said you've waited two lifetimes didn't you? I thought you wanted this!"

"I did… I do!"

"So… why the sudden change in heart? Has someone said something to you?

"…"

"Who was it?" he growled

"Zelda" "She said I would never be good enough for you. That you're only marrying me out of pity for me… the fish girl

"ZELDA!" he spat the word out like venom "this has gone on long enough!" He was furious; the thing was he really didn't know why. Why? It was true. Wasn't it? Even so nobody should be allowed to make people feel worthless and he was going to go up there and give her a piece of his mind

"WAIT!..." she shouted stopping Links march to confront the Queen Bitch "I… is it true?" there was an uncomfortable silence as Link pondered his response he'd start to speak but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out

"I…I" he felt so unsure of himself it was scaring him

"Now this may be interesting to watch but things have gone on long enough" an unknown red robed figure cut him off. He just stood there at the base of the waterfall her face covered by the shadows cast by her hood. Link was confused, she wasn't wet so she hadn't just come through the falls and he could've sworn no-one had walked up the path while he was talking. Had the wedding day flustered him that much that he had failed to notice someone sneaking up on him? "Hand over the princess Link and no-one gets hurt" a slender tanned hand came out through the folds of the dark robe. Drawing the Kokori sword he urged Ruto behind him

"Stand back! I'll deal with this. She's not going anywhere. Not with you!"

"Suit yourself. Hy-ah" with a low hiss a funnel of fire shot from her fingers splitting in two it span around Link and Ruto creating a circular wall of fire.

"Think fast!" Ruto only managed a small Wha… before Link picked up in his arms and jumped out of the fire sailing through the air he dropped her onto the ground as charged screaming at the top of his lungs. The figure was unimpressed she'd heard rumours of this man and in all honesty she'd expected more, with a flick of her wrist the wall of fire took the shape of a large bird which flew at Link. Just as the phoenix like creature was about to hit him, he leapt into the air spinning slicing the bird into tiny pieces

"Nice try" the tips of her finger burst into flame and each wisp of the fragmented bird turned into smaller birds which engulfed the young hero. Each fiery beak tore at his skin with their searing flames crawling ever forward he ripped off his burning hat and the top of his green tunic he curled them around the flaming creatures and cast them into the torrent of the river. Panting heavily he brandished his blade firmly in his left hand the Tri-force of courage glowing brightly on the back of his hand. With each step forward his opponent belched out torrents of flame each stopped as Link swung the Kokori sword sending waves of force snuffing out the fire. "" scraping her foot through the soft ground in a circular motion she chanted, it seemed the youth lived up to his expectations and she needed to stop holding back as much if she intended to win. As she spoke her incantation a small orb of blue fire formed between her hands "impressive now can you handle this Hy-ah" with no small flourish she jumped high into the air hurling the small orb at hurtling speed, Link countered with a propeller motion of his sword sending more waves of energy at it…

"Yaaaaaaarrrrgh!" the orb hadn't slowed but it had shrunk in size considerably but the heat was unimaginable the magic of the blade did little to prevent the inevitable, it melted there and then burning Links hand as it dripped then hardened onto the cold damp grass "you bitch you'll pay for that. That was my memento of Kokori forest!"

"You relied too much on its power instead of your own anyway. You're better of without it" she said matter-of-factly

"LINK HELP!" Ruto screamed from down the hill fighting for her life and failing as a blue robed figure held her firmly the billowing fabric concealing any indication of the person concealed within

"Ruto!" with the tri-force in full glow and eyes of red and black he would put an end to these people. A yell and a push of his hand another wave of air sent the red robed figure sailing over the mountain top he was about to attack again but the river attacked him it was a strange sight, one minute he was stood staring down the kidnapper the next the river rose out of its banks and slammed its full weight down over him its current intensified as he desperately flailed for the surface, dragged under darkness consumed his view and he was smashed along the small tunnel to the water temple. In one geyser like eruption he was sent toward the beach; landing on his knees he skidded a few feet before standing up. Furiously he tore off his sleeve and bandaged his burnt hand then made his way wearily toward the exit. 'It was no use rushing now bye the time I could get back to Zora kingdom they'd be long gone with Ruto. But I will get her back! That I swear!' The large steel gates that barred his exit where torn clean off their hinges and thrown into the field in a mighty gust of wind. 'I will find them and when I do vengeance will be mine!'

Through his magic he watched the wisps of smoke spiralling around the image of Link smiling eagerly at his anger and torment "It's amazing how these unseen circumstances can further ones own plans. Bwhahahaha!" With a small smile he took another sip of his tea, his calculating mind working through the many ways he could exploit this situation even further. "Each step you take young man brings me ever closer to my goal." the red smoke cleared again taking and with it the picture of the destruction wrought by his young charge he placed the saucer down then opened another ominous cloud revealing a very large Hylian dressed as a royal guard "Norman I have a mission for you. You must intercept our young friend and bring him to the place he seeks. And at all costs keep him from learning the truth!"

"As you wish master" with a bow the image closed. Everything was proceeding smoothly

"Not much longer now. Not much longer at all"…


End file.
